legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin Wi
Yin Wi is the Guardian of the Shadow Rat and The Emperor's sister. Physical Appearance Yin Wi has yellow eyes as well as two parts of blue hair that come down to her chest. She has a ponytail which resembles a rat tail. She wears blue armor with green accents. Powered Up When powered up, she grows purple "horns" that are attached to the back of her head and form two patches that surround her eyes and go down her cheeks. She grows sharp teeth but her clothing stays the same except for the colors being reversed. Shadow Rat Empowering.gif|Yin Wi Empowering Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 14.39.43.png|Yin Will Powered Up Screen Shot 2015-07-18 at 13.11.29.png|Yin Wi close up when Empowered History 1000 years ago, she was trapped in the Spirit World by the Golden Dragon from that time, however, in The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 2 she was revived by the Emperor Of The Darkest Yin. Also, in Friend Or Foe, an attempt was made to trap her back in the Spirit World but it failed. It has been said that Yin Wi and her brother were in charge of the universe eons ago. Shadow Rat REvive.gif|Yin Wi being revived by The Emperor Screen Shot 2015-07-04 at 12.11.52.png|The trap Yin Wi was enclosed in Reclaim.gif|The Spirit World reclaiming Yin Wi Power band Her Power band and Gem are purple, along with an engraving of a Rat on the Gem. SHADOW RAT GEM.png|The Shadow Rat Gem Shadow Ratt.png|The Shadow Rat Powerband Screen Shot 2015-08-05 at 14.35.53.png|Ang Holding The Shadow Rat Powerband Temple Yin Wi's Temple is located in a hut which is on top of a mountain. There is a large statue of a Rat in the center and the Temple is scattered with several fire torches as well as wooden pillars. 1000 years ago, the Golden Dragon of the time covered the entrance with concrete so Yin Wi couldn't escape, however, it was destroyed by The Emperor in order to re-summon her. In Friend Or Foe, her temple was reduced to rubble after The Emperor tried to kill Ang and Ling by making the Temple plunge down onto them but failed resulting in the destruction of the Shadow Rat Temple. Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 10.32.45.png|The Shadow Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 10.33.14.png|The mountain where the Shadow Rat Temple lies Shadow Rat Destroy.gif|The barricaded entrance of the Shadow Rat Temple being demolished by The Emperor Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 12.33.27.png|The Shadow Rat Temple entrance Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 12.32.50.png|The inside of the Shadow Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 12.38.40.png|The statue of the Rat in The Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-05 at 12.39.15.png|The Shadow Rat statue possessed by The Emperor SHadow Rat Temple Rubble.gif|The Shadow Rat Temple being destroyed Abilities Shapeshifting She has the ability to shape shift, however, unlike Ming, she can fully turn into anything she desires, even without a distinct feature showing. Enhanced Senses Since Yin Wi is the Shadow Rat Guardian, it is extremely likely that she possesses the ability of Enhanced Senses. Enhanced Strength Being a Temple Guardian, Yin Wi has superior strength compared to other Temple Guardians and humans. Even possessing strength when unempowered. Enhanced Agility Yin Wi was able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease. Clairsentience Yin Wi was able to know the history between Ling and Ming, however, it is unknown if this is an ability achieved when she shape shifts into someone. Rat Clairvoyance Yin Wi was able to use a Rat to remotely view what it could see in order to spy on The Golden Dragons. Deforming and Reforming Yin Wi can disperse her body into smaller particles and then reattach herself when she desires, also, she can teleport when she deforms and ends up reforming when she gets to her desired destination. Yin Wi Deforming.gif|Yin Wi deforming her body Yin Wi Reforming.gif|Yin Wi reforming herself Another Variation.gif|Yin Wi deforming and teleporting herself Telekinesis Yin Wi was able to throw icicles towards K Ho and Ang with her mind and without actually touching them. Powerblast Projection Yin Wi demonstrates that she can make power blasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Tentacle Generation Yin Wi is able to generate tentacles from her hands which she uses to grip, hold and constrict enemies. with her tentacle]] Rat Mimicry (Possibly) All Temple Guardians at some point in their life have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. However, it is unknown whether this applies with the Shadow Bands. When and if Yin Wi's time comes, she will possibly turn into a rat. Corrupt Detection All Shadow Temple Guardians possess the ability to sense Yin energy. Teleportation Like all other Temple Guardians, Yin Wi can teleport. Rat Manipulation Seeing that Yin Wi is The Guardian of The Shadow Rat Temple, it is extremely likely that she can control all Rats. Rat Physiology Most of these powers come under Rat Physiology, Yin Wi can probably do more than this however. Appearances Yin Wi's appearances in Legend Of The Dragon. The Temple Of The Shadow Dragon Part 2 Enter The Wolf Cats And Dogs And Dragons Shadow Tiger Take Two A Horse Of A Different Colour Rat Attack Spellbound Friend Or Foe The Golden Baby-Sitter Blues Gone Shadow Ape It's A Dog-Eat-Wolf World Heart Of The Dragon Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Shadow Guardians Category:Females Category:Article stubs Category:Antagonist